Corazón de Dragón (Nowi x Avatar)
by OuryuuXIX
Summary: El amor no sabe diferenciar entre especies o razas, y esta historia es la prueba de ello. Ya seas humano, manakete o taguel, si estás enamorado de esa persona y te corresponde, la opinión pública sale sobrando.


Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me casé con mi amada Nowi, que, a pesar de su apariencia infantil, me he dado cuenta de que se sentía muy sola porque, al ser manakete, un ser que puede vivir miles de años, era incapaz de amar a alguien, hasta ahora. antes de enfrentarnos a Walhart el Conquistador, nos enteramos de que apareció una joven de cabello verde en unas ruinas de un santuario antiguo y estaba rodeada de resurrectos que la estaban persiguiendo. cuando fuimos a esas ruinas, yo me dediqué a buscar a esa niña para ver si estaba bien, y me llevé una sorpresa al ver que, en efecto, no solo tenía el cabello verde, sino que llevaba ropa similar a la de Nowi, o más bien, casi igual. después de unos días nos enteramos de que otra niña apareció en una mansión abandonada y estaba rodeada de resurrectos. después de rescatarla, resultó que las dos chicas eran mis hijas, y ambas son mitad manakete. Linfan, la mayor, es una chica alegre, con mucha energía y muy inteligente, a pesar de su amnesia, mientras que Nah, la menor, es muy callada, reservada y de actitud madura para su corta edad. de hecho, siempre se queja de la forma infantil de su madre al punto de que me preguntó que por qué me había enamorado de ella. en una ocasión que nos encontramos para hablar, me dijo.

\- padre, ¿cómo puedes soportar a mi madre? no te parece insufrible esa actitud tan infantil? se la pasa todo el día correteando por ahí y perdiendo el tiempo jugando. -

\- qué extraño... justo estaba pensando en lo mucho que se parecen. y no, no me resulta molesta. ella es así y dudo mucho que cambie a estas alturas. -

\- padre, ¡eres demasiado bueno con ella! si no empiezas a ponerte firme, nunca dejará de actuar como una niña. ¿y por qué te gusta? tú eres serio y responsable... y ella no... no entiendo cómo te pudiste enamorar, en serio. a no ser que se casaron precipitadamente porque la embarazaste. -

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡no digas tonterías! ¡yo sabía exactamente en qué me estaba metiendo! -

\- ¡sí como no! me da que he acertado de pleno, ¿no? -

\- era perfectamente consciente de su lado... frívolo y me parecía... encantadora. si, esa es la palabra: encantadora. -

\- ¿sabes que? no te creo nada. ¡vamos, confiesa! ¿por qué te casaste con ella? -

\- ¡ya basta! ¡no deberías hablar así de tu madre! -

no sé por qué, pero por alguna razón me fui corriendo de ese lugar. estaba sorprendido por ese interrogatorio que mi propia hija me hizo. aún seguía pensando en eso, que no me di cuenta que Nah me persiguió en su forma de dragón y me alcanzó. al volver a su forma humana, me dijo.

\- ¡padre, no tienes escapatoria! es hora de terminar esa charla que tenemos pendiente. -

\- deja ya de insistir. ¡olvídalo! no te voy a decir por qué me casé con tu madre ¡y punto! -

\- ¿y por qué no? ¡una hija TIENE que saber cómo se enamoraron sus padres! no comprendes cómo funciona el corazón de una mujer. ¡eres muy CRUEL! -

\- yo creo que tú también eres muy joven para entender el "corazón de una mujer". -

\- ¡¿y encima mencionas mi EDAD?! ¡es un milagro que una mujer se casara CONTIGO! -

\- sé lo que intentas hacer, pero ¡que no se te olvide que soy tu padre! ¡si sigues así, voy a tener que agarrarte a nalgadas y castigarte! -

\- perdóname padre. no pretendía enojarte, te lo prometo. -

\- está bien. acepto tus disculpas. -

\- he sido egoísta e irracional. espero que puedas perdonarme. -

\- no pasa nada. te perdono. pero no vuelvas a sacar el tema. -

\- creo que ya te hice perder demasiado tiempo, así que mejor me voy. -

el rostro de Nah reflejaba tristeza y decepción. no podía evitar preocuparme por ella.

\- espera. -

\- ¿qué pasa? -

\- se te ve triste. ¿estás bien? -

\- si, tan solo he de recuperarme de esta nueva decepción. o sea, si mi padre se enfada tanto por una simple pregunta inocente... -

no supe cómo responder a eso.

\- ¡no hace falta que me expliques nada! ya estoy acostumbrada a estas situaciones. el rechazo de mi padre es solo otro desencanto más en mi vida. no tiene ninguna importancia, de verdad. bueno, tengo que irme a entrenar. -

sus palabras me hicieron sentir muy mal. no sé qué fue lo que le pasó en el futuro, pero no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por todo lo que le dije. incluso, no pude dormir bien esa noche, así que al día siguiente fui a buscarla para preguntarle sobre lo que me dijo. cuando la encontré, estaba sentada sobre un tronco viejo con la cara triste. al acercarme a ella, me dijo.

\- hola padre. ¿necesitas algo? -

\- ¿recuerdas que el otro día dijiste que estabas acostumbrada a sufrir decepciones? ¿a qué te referías exactamente? -

\- sobre eso... pues a lo de haberme criado en una casa ajena. -

\- pero ¿no te crío Nowi? -

\- no, no conocí a mis padres. me enviaron a vivir con la familia de un amigo de mi padre. pero a ninguno le entusiasmaba la idea de vivir con un bicho raro semihumano. -

\- no digas eso... -

\- pronto supe que tendría que trabajar mucho para adaptarme y sobrevivir en ese hogar. de hecho, mi hermana fue tratada peor, como una esclava. hacíamos las tareas domésticas sin que nos lo pidieran y auyentabamos a los resurrectos. pensábamos que si les ayudabamos en todo lo que podíamos, dejarían de aborrecernos. ¿cómo iban a odiar a unas niñas que siempre colaboraban sin pedir nada a cambio? pero siguieron sin aceptarnos, así que tuvimos que vivir con la decepción. o al menos en mi caso. Linfan siempre sonreía a pesar de todo, y menos mal que perdió la memoria para que así deje de sufrir. no teníamos amigos ni nadie con quien hablar. estábamos completamente solas. cada noche me preguntaba cuando iban a venir nuestros padres por nosotras. -

en eso, Nah empezó a llorar, y yo le di un abrazo para consolarla, al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza. entre sollozos me dijo.

\- cuando llegué aquí, quería averiguar todo lo posible sobre mis padres. por eso no paraba de preguntarte cosas, hasta que te enojaste. -

\- lo siento mucho. he sido muy egoísta... y para compensarte te contaré todo lo que quieras, hasta cómo nos enamoramos tu madre y yo. ¿está bien? y si alguna vez te sientes sola o triste, yo estaré a tu lado. mientras siga con vida, nunca volverás a estar sola. -

\- gracias padre. -

\- de nada. ahora dime, ¿qué quieres saber? -

\- cuéntame cómo le pediste matrimonio a mi madre. ¿qué hiciste? ¡quiero saberlo todo, con lujo de detalle! -

\- primero, vamos a secar esas lágrimas de tu linda carita y a sentarnos aquí. ahora sí, vamos a empezar. como ya sabes, tu madre siempre ha parecido mucho más joven de lo que en realidad es. cuando me encontré con ella por primera vez, estábamos en una misión de ir a Plegia a rescatar a la hermana de Chrom, la Venerable Emmeryn. para esto, teníamos que pasar por un desierto antes de poder entrar en la capital. durante el camino, nos encontramos con tu madre y con Gregor. al principio, nosotros creíamos que Gregor perseguía a Nowi ya que parecía que se estaba escondiendo de él, y cuando vimos que se acercó a ella, tu madre gritó y eso nos alertó. estábamos lejos de ella, pero Chrom y Lissa le dijeron que no la toque. el mercenario decía que no intentaba hacerle daño, sino que trataba de protegerla de algo, o de alguien. más tarde, después de acabar con el ejército que enfrentamos en el desierto, pudimos aclarar el malentendido, y no solo eso, sino que ambos se unieron a nuestra armada. Gregor le pidió a Chrom que lo contrate como mercenario de tiempo completo, y éste aceptó. pero lo que más me impactó fue lo que dijo tu madre, y todavía recuerdo sus palabras:

¡¿y yo QUÉ?! ¡no voy a dejar que me vuelvan a subastar!

eso quería decir que a ella la vendían como a una esclava. la maltrataban, la obligaban a transformarse y a hacer trucos como si fuera una atracción de circo. eso de por sí es imperdonable, y peor aún si se trata de una pequeña niña, a pesar de que en realidad tiene más de mil años. -

\- ¡no puede ser! ¡mi madre tenía un pasado horrible! ¡y yo me enojaba con ella por su actitud inmadura, pero la verdad quería olvidar ese cruel pasado haciendo cosas que no podía cuando estaba en cautiverio! me siento muy mal por ella... -

\- no llores hija. incluso hasta la fecha me sigo preguntando sobre por qué existe gente tan cruel en el mundo, que discrimina y rechaza a lo que es diferente. y no solo hablo por los manakete, sino también por los taguel, que incluso están al borde de la extinción. no sabías sobre el pasado de tu madre y por eso no te quería contarlo, porque incluso a mí me parece doloroso y triste. -

\- padre, de hecho te agradezco por haberme contado esa historia, para comprender un poco más a mi madre. la próxima vez que la vea, jugaré con ella todo lo que quiera. pero mejor ya no hablemos de cosas tristes y cuéntame cómo fue que se conocieron. -

\- está bien. es una historia un tanto curiosa, pero aquí va. resulta que un día, estaba caminando afuera del campamento, descansando un poco después de diseñar estrategias en mi tienda, cuando de pronto sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. era tu madre que me arrojó una piedra. se acercó a mí y me dijo.-

\- ¡perdón Ouryuu! ¿estás bien? -

\- si no cuentas el chichón que me va a salir en la cabeza, si. ¿qué me arrojaste? -

\- una piedra brillante, mi posesión más preciada. me llevó SIGLOS encontrarla. -

\- y si es tan valiosa, ¿por qué la tiras de esa forma? -

\- ¡quería darle a esa enorme serpiente! ¿la viste? se escabulló como un rayo. -

\- así que estás cazando, ¿con una piedra? -

\- exacto. y estaba a punto de darle. ¡y mira! ¡allí está otra vez! ¿ya la viste? -

\- sí. déjame probar a mí. -

\- ¿crees que podrás pegarle? -

\- lanzar piedras es como lanzar hechizos. solo necesitas concentración, autocontrol y apuntar con precisión. ¡AHÍ VA! -

entonces arrojé la piedra y le dió directo a la cabeza. tu madre se quedó sorprendida.

\- ¡a la primera! ¡le diste de lleno a la cabeza! ¡qué buen lanzamiento! -

\- gracias. la verdad es que a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo. -

\- ¡¿y cómo lo hiciste?! ¡tienes que enseñarme! -

\- muy bien. primero tomas la piedra así. -

\- ¿así? -

\- si. el secreto está en el movimiento de la muñeca y la posición de los dedos al momento del lanzamiento. así. -

y así estuve con tu madre practicando a lanzar piedras por varias horas hasta el atardecer. pasaron un par de días después de eso, y Nowi se acercó a mí con mucha alegría y me dijo.

\- ¡hola Ouryuu! ¡mira lo que tengo! -

\- ¡por los dioses! ¡menuda serpiente! ¿la atrapaste tú sola? -

\- si. pero lo logré gracias a tus lecciones sobre lanzamiento de piedras. y por eso quería darte esto para agradecerte tu ayuda. -

en eso me da su piedra brillante, de color verde como la esmeralda.

\- pero ¡si es tu piedra brillante! ¡tu posesión más preciada! -

\- no te preocupes, tampoco le tengo tanto aprecio. además, seguramente encuentro otra. -

el noble gesto de tu madre y su sonrisa sincera hicieron que aceptara esa piedra y guardarla como mi tesoro más valioso.

\- bueno... eres muy generosa. muchas gracias Nowi. -

\- de nada. oye, eres buen profesor. ¿puedes enseñarme algo más? -

\- de acuerdo. ¿y si vemos cómo se te da la cocina con fogata en campo abierto? Frederick me enseñó lo básico. aún no soy muy bueno, pero podemos intentarlo. -

\- ¡sí! ¡practicaremos juntos hasta convertirnos en los mejores! -

\- ¡si mantienes ese entusiasmo, seguro que lo conseguiremos! -

y así, tu madre y yo empezamos a practicar diferentes tipos de platillos con la serpiente que ella cazó y con las verduras del campamento, y al cabo de unas horas ya teníamos varios platillos que hicimos juntos. parecíamos marido y mujer.

\- ¡listo, ya está! al menos parece comestible. -

\- ¿AL MENOS? pero ¡si huele muy bien! -

\- pues para saberlo, habrá que probarlo. solo espero que no nos quede horrible, o nuestro esfuerzo sería en vano. en fin, vamos a comer. -

cuando probamos el primer bocado, me quedé tan sorprendido de lo rica que nos quedó la comida. tu madre me quitó las palabras de la boca.

\- ¡está RIQUÍSIMO! ¡nos ha quedado estupendo! -

\- estoy impresionado. ¡gracias a los dioses, Frederick es un profesor excelente! -

\- no es eso. ¡tú eres un buen estudiante! ojalá tuviera tan buena memoria como tú. he vivido cientos de años, y no sé hacer nada... -

\- ¡no digas eso! tienes tiempo para aprender de todo. y si quieres te ayudaré. -

\- ¡gracias Ouryuu! -

Y así, todos los días tu madre iba a mi tienda a que le enseñe algo nuevo, y no solo le enseñaba a cazar usando piedras, sino que también le enseñaba otras cosas, empezando con lo más básico, haciendo tareas domésticas como limpiar el campamento, cocinar, hacer inventario y acomodar las cosas que teníamos en nuestro almacén, entre otras cosas. A cambio, ella siempre mostraba una actitud positiva y alegre, por mínima que sea la situacion. Hablando de eso, te contaré un secreto de por qué tu madre mantiene esa forma de ser en el campamento, pero no le digas que yo te lo dije. -

\- ¿Por qué lo dices así? ¿Acaso es algo muy importante para que tenga esa actitud tan inmadura que hasta da vergüenza? -

\- Pues deberías saber que, gracias a esa actitud infantil de tu madre, fue la principal razón por la que me enamoré de ella. Te explico: la razón por la que tu madre se comporta así, es porque quiere despejar la tensión y el estrés que se siente en el campamento. Eso me lo dijo la última vez que jugué con ella. De hecho, cada vez que pasaba tiempo con ella, mi estrés disminuía y ya no me sentía tan presionado, ya que mi principal deber como estratega es salir victoriosos en cada batalla, pero sin perder ninguna unidad. Gracias a Nowi, he podido diseñar mejores estrategias para las batallas que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Podría decirse que, gracias a tu madre y su actitud infantil, hemos ganado todas las batallas hasta la fecha. Por esa razón me enamoré de ella. Era la primera vez en que alguien se preocupaba por mí de esa manera, y trataba de ayudarme de la mejor forma que podía. -

\- vaya. No sabía que mi madre se comportaba así para ayudar al campamento. Y bueno, ¿Cómo fue que te le declaraste? ¿Cómo fue que pasó? -

\- Esa también es una historia curiosa e interesante, así que también te contaré. Fue en una ocasión en que, mientras Nowi y yo paseabamos cerca del campamento para despejar la mente, le dediqué una breve canción usando una hoja doblada. Ella quería intentarlo, y a pesar de que le enseñé de una forma sencilla, no pudo. En eso, pasa una serpiente cerca de nosotros y Nowi la vio y dijo. -

\- ¡Mira Ouryuu! ¡Otra serpiente gigante! -

\- ¡Ya la vi! ¡Y es bastante más grande que la que cazaste anteriormente! -

En eso, tu madre se preparaba para lanzar una piedra a esa serpiente.

\- Espera, ¿Qué estás haciendo? -

\- ¡Te enseñaré que ahora sé lanzar mejor! ¿Listo? ¡Ahí va! -

En eso, Nowi lanza la piedra, dando directamente a la cabeza de la serpiente, matándola al instante.

\- ¡Bien hecho Nowi! ¡Le diste de lleno en la cabeza a la primera! ¡Nunca había visto a nadie cazar una serpiente tan grande de una sola pedrada! -

\- Impresionante, ¿Verdad? -

\- Si. ¡Esta noche los Custodios cenarán bien... Si logramos arrastrarla al campamento! -

\- ¡Yo me encargo! En mi forma de dragón, podré cargarla sin problemas. Solo tengo que transformarme y... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Dónde está mi Piedra Dragón?! -

\- Espera... No será la que usaste para matar a la serpiente, ¿Verdad? -

\- ¡Creo que sí! ¡¿Y ahora qué haré?! ¡No podré volver a convertirme en dragón y nadie podrá comer serpiente! -

Tu madre estaba tan desesperada porque no sabía qué hacer, que se puso a llorar. Yo trataba de calmarla acariciando suavemente su cabeza, diciendo.

\- Tranquila Nowi, no pasa nada. Solo tenemos que buscar un poco. Te prometo que me quedaré contigo hasta que la encontremos, ¿De acuerdo? -

\- Vaya, ¿Harías eso por mi? ¡Ouryuu, eres el mejor! -

Y así fue. Me quedé con tu madre a buscar su Piedra Dragón. Tardamos varias horas hasta que se nos hizo de noche. Pero gracias a eso, pude encontrar su piedra, que estaba dentro de un arbusto. Vi que algo estaba brillando, y cuando me acerqué, era la Piedra Dragón de tu madre. Cuando se la di, estaba saltando de alegría y me dio un fuerte abrazo. Esa acción hizo que me ponga más rojo que un tomate, y mis manos se movieron lentamente por sí solas hasta llegar a la altura de su espalda baja. Al parecer, Nowi se percató de ésto, y su cara se recargó en mi pecho, acariciándolo tiernamente. Estábamos así por un par de minutos hasta que nos separamos. Cuando tu madre me volteó a ver que estaba totalmente rojo, su cara también se ruborizó. Con eso, estaba confirmado que me había enamorado de ella. Al día siguiente, fui a una joyería que estaba en la capital de Ylisse, y le pedí al encargado que si podía hacer un anillo con la piedra brillante que me dió tu madre. Por eso tiene esa forma. -

\- ¿Así que el anillo es así porque fue hecho con la piedra brillante que te regaló mi madre? ¿Básicamente, le regresaste su piedra brillante, en la forma de un anillo? -

\- Si. Pero ahí no termina la historia. Cuando le pedí al joyero que haga el anillo para tu madre, me respondió que lo tendría listo para el día siguiente en la mañana. Yo me estaba preparando mentalmente para cualquier respuesta que vaya a ser, aunque estaba nervioso por si decía que no. A la mañana siguiente, fui temprano por el anillo para tu madre, y cuando regresé al campamento, la estuve buscando, pero ella fue quien me encontró primero.

\- Hola Ouryuu. Gracias por ayudarme el otro día. -

\- ¿Cuando perdiste la Piedra Dragón? No fue nada. Lo importante es que la encontramos. Escucha, en realidad quería hablar contigo de otra cosa. -

\- ¿Si? ¿De qué quieres hablar? -

\- La piedra brillante que me diste... Tenía un gran valor para ti, ¿Verdad? -

\- Quizás sí... Pero ahora es tuya. Estoy buscando otra, pero todavía no encuentro ninguna. -

\- Bien, era lo que pensaba. Toma, quiero que conserves esto. -

\- ¡Qué bonito! ¡Y cómo brilla! Pero... Esto no es una piedra corriente, ¿Verdad? -

\- No, ya no. Es un anillo que, hice con la piedra que me diste. -

\- Ouryuu... -

\- Dime Nowi -

\- Sé qué tipo de anillo es este. Quieres que nos casemos para estar juntos toda la vida. -

\- Vaya, ¿Así que CONOCES la tradición? Bien. Creía que tenía que explicártelo. -

\- ¡Ay Ouryuu! ¡Yo no soy una niña pequeña! -

\- Perdón. A veces olvido que has pasado mucho tiempo entre humanos. Bueno, si ya sabes para qué se usa este anillo, también sabrás lo que implica aceptarlo. -

\- ¡LO SÉ! Sé todo lo que significa. Hace mucho tiempo que quería estar contigo... ¡Y pensaba que no me lo pedirías nunca! -

\- Pues lamento mucho no haberlo hecho antes. Vamos a ser muy felices juntos, Nowi. -

\- ¡Seguro que sí! -

Nowi se abalanzó hacia mí y me dio un abrazo, a la par que le salieron un par de lágrimas de felicidad mientras me decía sonriente.

\- ¡Qué feliz soy! ¡Siempre he deseado tener un marido! Imagínate cuantos siglos... Digo... ¡Décadas pasaremos juntos! ¡Te quiero mucho! ¡Me haces tan feliz! De verdad, de ninguna forma te vas a alejar de mí. -

Yo cargué a tu madre para besarla tierna y apasionadamente, y estuvimos así hasta que mis brazos se cansaron. Haber recibido mi primer beso por parte de tu madre fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida. Eso, y haber conocido y convivido con mis dos hermosas hijas. Cuando bajé a Nowi porque se me cansaron los brazos, nos acostamos en el pasto y nos seguimos besando mientras nos decíamos nuestras promesas de matrimonio. Yo empecé primero.

\- Te quiero mucho Nowi. Qué suerte de que ahora te tengo a mi lado. Ahora que te tengo cerca, me doy cuenta de que estás más hermosa que nunca. Mi amor, nunca te separes de mí. Prométeme que no te pondrás en peligro. A cambio, me mantendré a salvo si tú haces lo mismo. Quiero envejecer a tu lado. -

Y ella respondió.

\- ¿En serio? Pues... ¡Yo te quiero mucho más! Aunque la verdad debería mostrar más madurez, ¿No? Y no te preocupes por mí. ¡Si soy una dragona! Soy yo la que debería preocuparse por tu salud. Aún así, ¡Eres TAN fuerte!... Adoro ver a mi amorcito en combate. Ahora que te tengo cerca y te veo mejor, eres un encanto. No quiero perderte jamás, ¿Okey? -

Al terminar de decir nuestras promesas de matrimonio, continuamos besándonos y acariciandonos con mucho amor y pasión, aún con la ropa puesta. Estábamos al aire libre y no podíamos hacer lo que seguía. Estábamos así hasta que empezó a atardecer. Al terminar, me dijo.

\- Eso ha sido... Inolvidable. Gracias amor mío. Por fin sé lo que es la auténtica felicidad. Siempre estaré contigo. -

Y bien, ¿Qué opinas sobre ésta historia? -

Nah se quedó callada por unos breves segundos y luego empezó a llorar.

\- ¡Qué historia más hermosa! Ojalá hubiera visto ese beso apasionado. No pensé que serías tan romántico. -

Nah me dio un abrazo, mientras yo acariciaba su cabeza. Pocos momentos después, Nowi y Linfan nos vieron y se acercaron a nosotros. Mi esposa me preguntó que qué estábamos haciendo, y le conté todo. Al terminar, se acercó a Nah y le dijo.

\- Hija, quizás yo no sea la madre perfecta, ni la más inteligente, ni la más fuerte, ni la mejor guerrera del ejército, pero hago todo lo posible para hacer felices a las personas que quiero, y lo hago de la mejor manera que pueda. Por eso siempre les pido a ti y a tu hermana que jueguen conmigo, para compensar lo que mi yo del futuro no hizo. -

Sus palabras hicieron llorar a Nah, y debo admitir que a mí también me sacaron un par de lágrimas. Acto seguido, se abrazaron por unos minutos hasta que Nah haya terminado de llorar, y Nowi dijo.

\- Vamos hija, todo está bien. La razón por la que te buscaba era para que vayamos las tres juntas a las montañas a jugar. Y está bien que hayas escuchado la historia de cómo papá y mamá se conocieron y se enamoraron. También le conté la misma historia a tu hermana y le encantó. Así que todo está bien. Ahora, ¡vámonos a jugar! -

\- ¡Sí madre! ¡Ya voy! -

En eso, recordé lo que Nah me dijo, sobre que quería ver cómo nos besamos Nowi y yo, así que antes de que se vayan, tomé a Nowi del brazo y le dije.

\- Mi amor, nuestras hijas querían saber cómo nos besamos la primera vez antes de nuestra boda, así que vamos a repetirlo, ¿De acuerdo? -

A pesar de que Nowi se puso más roja que una manzana madura, solo asintió con la cabeza. Nah y Linfan nos estaban viendo como nos estábamos besando con más pasión y amor que la primera vez. No parábamos de besarnos y acariciarnos a pesar de que nuestras hijas nos estaban observando, pero me acordé de que Nowi iba a salir con las niñas a jugar, así que tuvimos que detenernos por el momento. Más tarde, las tres tomaron sus formas de dragón y se fueron volando hacia las montañas. Mientras tanto, yo estaba viendo cómo se perdían de mi vista poco a poco, mientras una lágrima recorría mi rostro, a la vez que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en mi cara. En ese momento, solo podía pensar, que le agradezco a los dioses por haberme dado la oportunidad de formar una hermosa familia. Una familia de dragones.


End file.
